


Love You More

by RandomFandomDamndom



Series: Dream SMP Oneshots [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, For once no angst, M/M, Rare Pairings, also because they are technically fiances, cute smut bro its so cute, dad eret bois, dream gets what he deserves, hand holding, only adding the fundy and dream tag so ppl see this, wedding day ruined by furry man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFandomDamndom/pseuds/RandomFandomDamndom
Summary: Fundy is getting ready for his wedding when George comes to pay him a visit.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy /GeorgeNotFound
Series: Dream SMP Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077971
Comments: 20
Kudos: 190





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really rare pair but I had a good idea on how instead of George being with Dream he actually likes Fundy and wants him! As usual if you have any ideas for other stories I'd love to hear them! I hope you enjoy!

Fundy is getting dressed for his wedding, Gogy comes in and Fundy acts kinda cold because he's 'jealous', Fundy asks why dream doesn't love him and George says that he's happy dream doesn't because he does and Fundy realizes that he isn't jealous but he loves george and then they kiss and all fluffy shit?

Fundy's shoes tap against the marble floor as he places back and forth. He continuously looks up and down in the wide mirror before him. Looking to his shoes to make sure they're shiney, his tie to make sure it's correct, and his pants and suit to make sure everything is buttoned up. How embarrassing it would be if his fly was down while getting married.

Getting married.

To a man that doesn't even love him. Fundy knows Dream doesn't. He knows that Dream is in love with George and is only doing this for his own gain to be a husband of a L'Manbergian. After the marriage he'll just be a puppet for Dream and Dream will hold so many cards over his friends and what's left of his family. So why is he even getting married. As much as he loves Dream, he knows what's best for him. So why can't he pull himself to do it.

Fundy jumps at the sound of a door opening behind him. He looks in the mirror to see that sight of familiar glasses.

" George, what are you doing here," Fundy asks coldly. He knows it's not George's fault for Dream loving him, but he can't help but be envious of the man. George is so handsome and cute, ranging from his heterochromia eyes, to his perky nose and soft red lips. Fundy is jealous of how George can make anyone do anything he wants because he is just that precious and beautiful. Fundy wants to be like George. He wants to be wanted.

" I came to, uh, congratulate you," George says in a wavy tone. Fundy only lets out a huff as he turns around to look at George face to face. However, a blush rises across his face as he looks at how good George looks in his suit. Another thing Fundy is envious of. George just has to look better than him on his own wedding day.

**Why does George have to be so perfect?** Fundy thinks as he looks down at his own self.

" Thank you, I'm so excited," Fundy says as joyfully as he can. George frowns as he notices Fundy's black tipped ears fall. Fundy wishes he could control them, but they always seem to betray him to show how he's really feeling.

" Fundy, what's wrong," George asks him. Fundy's toothy smile falls and he lets out a sigh before turning back around and looking at both him and George in the mirror.

" Dream doesn't love me. He loves you George," Fundy confesses. George only lets out a grunt as he also looks at the both of them.

" I know he does. But you still love him," George states. Fundy shakes his head and George's shoulders droop. Fundy doesn't exactly know why. Shouldn't he be happy to know he's won, that he has Dream all to himself.

" I wish I didn't. That way you two can be happy together and I won't get hurt," Fundy says as he turns his head to look at George. The small laugh that exits George's lips makes Fundy's heart flutter and hurt at the same time. George is really laughing at him, but he somehow feels so happy from hearing it.

" I'm sorry, you think I love Dream?"

The sentence causes Fundy's brain to do a full 180. What is his game? Is he truly asking or is he being rhetorical? Fundy can feel another blush rise to his cheeks when George turns to look at him with a smile of playful disbelief. Fundy's ears perk up and his tail curls between his legs causing George to laugh even more.

" Do you not," Fundy asks shyly and George shakes his head.

" He's such a simp for me, but I actually like someone else." Fundy feels a pang in his chest, but he ignores it with a small laugh of his own.

" Oh really? And who's that?"

Fundy almost trips over his own feet when George wraps his arms around Fundy's neck and places a soft kiss to his lips. Fundy can't even function as he struggles to understand what just happened. George giggles before giving Fundy's cheek a kiss and whispering in his ear.

" Fundy, I love you."

Fundy can feel his whole body melt and his tail starts wagging violently behind him. He's lost for words, but his hands move up to hold George's cheeks and pull him into another kiss. Fundy never thought in a million years that the person he'd be kissing on his wedding day would be George, but here he is. Is it wrong? To be kissing another man on his wedding day? Surely not when his own fiance is in love with said man. But the question is

**Do I love him?**

Fundy thinks back through everything. He's envious and jealous of George. He stole Dream from him. He is more perfect than Fundy can ever be. His bright smile when he's happy, his high pitched laugh that fills him with so much warmth, his small body embraced against his. Fundy has been fooling himself this entire time. He's not jealous, he's absolutely whipped for George. He can't believe he's just now realizing it.

George pulls away from the kiss and Fundy can feel the redness on his cheeks as he smiles down at George's own red face. His cheeks dusted with a bright pink that he never wants to leave.

" I know you said you still love Dream. But, could you maybe love me too," George asks shyly. It's true, Fundy does still love Dream. He can't just push away the fact that Dream is his fiance and they're supposed to be married. But this is the perfect opportunity to get out of it. To leave this toxic relationship and be happy with someone who actually loves him. With someone he loves more. That he loves more.

" I love you more," Fundy whispers and once again pulls George into a kiss. Fundy chuckles at the giddy squeal that echoes on his mouth and he starts to deepen the kiss as he softly nips at George's bottom lip. The smaller giggles before opening his mouth for Fundy.

They kiss for what feels like forever and Fundy just can't get enough of George. The smaller runs a hand up into Fundy's vibrant orange hair and breaks the kiss to kiss at Fundy's jaw. Little kisses run down his jaw and finally soft bites attack his neck. Fundy softly groans before almost falling from his legs giving out. George laughs and looks around before pushing Fundy back towards a chair in the corner of the room. George pushes Fundy into it before sitting on his lap and quickly biting at his neck. It starts off as soft kisses and little nips, but George feels an urge to thrust his hips up and Fundy moans loudly when their clothed cocks rub together.

" George, fuck you're so perfect," Fundy tells him as he moves his hands to grip George's ass and help him thrust. George moans loudly against Fundy's neck before setting a steady rhythm as he grinds down. The small nips turn into rough bites, purple bruises forming in their place. Fundy doesn't know what to do since George has taken control. He decides to let his arms roam across George's body and lightly stroke across his ribs before making their way to his nipples. He softly rubs them with his thumbs before trailing his hands back down. This pace continues while both men grow closer and closer to their climax. George finally moves away from Fundy's bruised neck and kisses him once again. The kiss is soft and both of them can feel the love the other radiates.

" Fundy, you're so good. I love you. I'll take care of you," George whispers as his thrusts stutter. Fundy moves his hands back to George's ass to help his thrust. George suddenly cries out as his orgasm hits him. He moans into Fundy's shoulder while he continues to grind up against him. Fundy is not far behind when he moans loudly and cums in his pants. Both of them pant heavily as they hold the other in their arms. Fundy nuzzles his nose against the crook of George's neck and the other giggles.

" Fundy! That tickles," He whines out and Fundy only smiles before placing a kiss against his neck.

" I can't help it, you're just so cute!"

A knock on the door causes both boys to jump and George quickly hops off of Fundy's lap before the door opens and Eret peaks in. Fundy smiles at his adoptive dad and stands up from the chair. He makes his way over while George follows him.

" George what are you doing here," Eret asks.

" I was just helping Fundy get dressed," George laughs and Eret doesn't even need to look at him to know he's lying. They both look like a mess and the fresh hickeys on Fundy's neck are enough to tell him what was just going on. However, instead of being disappointed, a smile spreads across his face. He's happy Fundy found someone other than Dream. He just hopes Fundy won't go through with this wedding if this is what he wants.

" The wedding starts very soon. George go to your seat, I'll take care of him for now," Eret says sweetly. George gives him a nod and looks back at Fundy before leaving the room. Eret gives Fundy a knowing look and a blush one again spreads across his face.

" Tell me about him."

So he does. Fundy talks about how he always thought his want for George was rather envy than love. He talks of moments they've had before today that Fundy used to brush off as just George being nice. He tells him about how when George entered the room, he looked perfect. And he tells him that they kissed and that it is the best thing that he's ever felt.

" Should be marrying him instead," Eret laughs as he brushes out Fundy's hair.

" Oh I plan to, I just need to get through today," Fundy confirms. Eret doesn't know exactly what he means by that, but he trusts his judgement as he finally takes a look at him.

" Your father would be proud of you."

Fundy smiles back at Eret. He never actually knew his father or mother, but he hopes he can meet them someday. He knows they loved him, but they just had to let him go because they couldn't take care of him.

Fundy and Eret leave the room and make their way to the sanctuary where the wedding will be held. Fundy walks in with Eret by his side as he looks at all his friends and family sitting in the seats. He makes his way up to the podium where Wilbur is standing behind the lectern. Wilbur looks over at him and a cheeky smirk spreads across his face when he notices the marks on his neck.

" I thought you're not supposed to see the wife on your wedding day," Wilbur whispers. Fundy only rolls his eyes and gives Wilbur a playful nudge.

" I'm so proud of you Fundy."

Fundy doesn't know if it was his conversation with Eret, but those words struck him with so much happiness. He smiles back at Wilbur and nods before looking down the aisle as music begins to play. Ranboo and Tommy walk through the doors carrying baskets of flowers. Ranboo neatly throws the flowers out across the aisle while Tommy throws it everywhere and even at guests. At the end of the aisle Tommy dumps the rest of the flowers on George. Fundy can't help but laugh. Not a more deserving person of those flowers.

Finally the doors open again and Fundy can feel the hitch in his breath. Dream is standing there in the gown Fundy made for him. The dress looks beautiful on his body and the veil drapes over his face, hiding his features. Oh how Fundy wishes it was George instead.

Sapnap walks him down the aisle while the audience stares at Dream with looks of awe. Fundy knows his craftsmanship is beautiful and in moments like this, it really pays off. They finally make their way into the podium and Dream stands across from Fundy. He can slightly make out Dream's features behind the woven veil and his heart swells up. He knows who he loves, but it's still hard for him to look at Dream and pretend like he doesn't love him as well. Fundy looks down at George and the brunette gives him a soft smile. He wants Fundy to be happy.

" Beautiful," Wilbur cuts through Fundy's thoughts.

" Friends, families, furries. We are gathered here today to unite these two lovers in holy matrimony. Their decision to marry has not been done through impulse rather on dedication and a long built connection. So today they shall be publicly declaring their private devotion to each other amongst the company of their closest friends."

Fundy can't help but feel guilt rise through him as he looks into Dream's eyes through the cloth. Why is he here in the first place? They had a date and Fundy fell in love. Dream gave him so much love and appreciation for all of his inventions and craftsmanship. Fundy asked for Dream to marry him, and he said yes. But Dream doesn't actually love him. That's why he is standing here, knowing exactly what he will say on his vows. Knowing exactly who it is that he truly loves. Knowing exactly who he would rather have standing in front of him.

" They will, today, accept each other and their entirety as lovers, companions, and friends. In sickness and in health, to hold each other till death do they part."

This is it

" Do you Fundy-"

His heart is beating.

" Take Dream to be your lawfully wedded partner."

His breathing quickens.

" Promising to love and cherish him-"

His palms start sweating.

" Through joy and sorrow. Sickness and health for whatever challenges you may face for as long as you both shall live."

Fundy feels as though he's falling even though he is still standing tall. The room falls silent as they wait for his answer. The only sound is the small chuckle from the man before him.

He doesn't love me.

" I do not."

An ensemble of gasps sound out through the sanctuary and Dreams eyes widen behind the veil.

" I'm sorry, did I hear you right," Wilbur asks quickly and Fundy shakes his head.

" I do not want to marry  **you** ." The bite at the last word is enough for Dream's face to twist into one of anger. Before he can speak, Fundy stands up tall and speaks instead.

" You have never loved me. I refuse to get married to someone who has and will never love me. The only reason you agreed to this marriage is because of my father and for better relations with L'Manberg. Without that, I am nothing to you. But I know I am more than nothing. You do not deserve me."

Fundy feels good. Even with Sapnap yelling at him and multiple whispers ringing throughout the room, he is happy. The look on Dream's face also feels his body with joy. He knows that he's caught and he has nothing to say.

" I did love you, but that doesn't matter to you. When you finally find it in yourself to love someone, then maybe you'll understand how this feels."

Fundy finally turns away from Dream and makes his way off the podium. Eret and George are the only two people who are smiling. Both filled with pride and happiness for Fundy's decision. Fundy walks out of the Church and feels the warm sun shine over his face. He takes in a deep breath and he is free.

\----------

Fundy perks up when he hears knocking on his door. He stands up from his bed and walks towards the front of the house to open it. He turns the knob and the door pushes open on its own. If that didn't knock him over, the weight that jumps into his arms does. Fundy falls back and lands on his ass while the brunette keeps his arms tightly wrapped around him.

" I'm so happy." Is all he says and Fundy wraps his arms around George. They sit like that for a while, taking in the others presence and knowing they are happy and safe.

" I love you so much George. Thank you." Fundy had to thank him. If George didn't come into the dressing room, he would have said 'I do'. He would be stuck in a one sided relationship with no escape. George saved him. George was there to show him who he really loves.

George finally lets go of Fundy and gives him a soft kiss on the lips before standing up and holding out a hand for Fundy. Fundy graciously takes it and picks himself up off the ground. George keeps his hold on Fundy's hand and intertwines their fingers. A soft blush spreads across both of their cheeks.

" So, I was thinking since your wedding ended without a husband, that maybe you can spend your honeymoon with me," George says softly. Fundy's cheeks grow even redder as he realizes exactly what George is insinuating.

" I-I... Yes. Please," Fundy stutters out. George giggles before taking his glasses off and placing them on a random table. Fundy's belly fills with butterflies when George's eyes look at his. A beautiful blue and a devilish brown that just draw him in. George wraps his arms around Fundy's neck before jumping up. Fundy is quick to grab George's thighs and hold him up before George's lips crash into his. Fundy's head is clouded as he stumbles both of them into the bedroom. Fundy walks backwards towards the bed before falling back when the edge hits the back of his knees. George straddles Fundy and grinds against him just like before. Fundy moans into George's mouth before pulling away with heavy breaths.

" Who's topping," He asks.

" Me. I want to make you feel good," George replies. Fundy only nods as he lets George grind and kiss him. Fundy never thought he would be here. With George as his lover above him. He doesn't know how he got George of all people. How George loves him before he even realized he loves him back. How George is the person that wants him. How did he get so lucky?

George sits up on his knees and lets Fundy scoot back onto the bed, until he's up against the headboard. George pulls off his signature blue shirt before reaching over and pulling off Fundy's plain black one. George can't help the blush that dusts across his cheeks. He's never actually seen the man's chest but now he never wants it out of his sight. Though Fundy is nothing close to being ripped, he had a light stack of abs and his hips are just so perfect for holding.

" Fundy, you're so beautiful," George whispers sweetly. Fundy brings his arms over his face as it burns a deep red. As much as he loved being called it, he feels overwhelmingly embarrassed. George only grabs his arms and pulls them away. " No hiding. I want to see you."

George (iybrmjuy <\-- my cat wrote this so I'm keeping it in) makes his way down Fundy's body, a trail of kisses in his wake. When he reaches Fundy's pants he looks up to the ginger, silently asking permission. Fundy slowly nods his head and George begins to unbutton them. He pulls his pants down and slowly grips the waistband of the boxers before pulling them down as well. Fundy feels even more embarrassed as he realizes he's not even fully hard.

" Don't worry," George soothes," Give me a second."

What Fundy doesn't realize is that a second means George taking almost half of him into his mouth in one go.

" Jesus Christ George! H-how," Fundy yelps out. George pulls off for just a second to answer.

" Man's gotta do what a man's gotta do." Then he is instantly back on Fundy's cock. George is right, however. His cock begins to harden in his mouth and the pleasure only grows from there. Before long George is constantly deep throating him as he bobs on his cock.

" G-George. So good. M-more." George smirks on his cock before removing his lips and taking in a deep breath. Fundy whines at the loss and George all but laughs at his behavior.

" George!"

" George ," George mimics back. Fundy rolls his eyes before a pout forms on his lips. In

" I don't sound like that."

" Yes you do. Now where's your lube?" Fundy reaches over into his bedside drawer and pulls out handing it to George. George is quick to put some on his fingers.

" Are you sure you want this," George asks. Fundy gives a light nod.

" Use your words baby. I want to make sure everything is okay. I don't want to do anything you don't want."

Fundy can't help how his heart swells with love when he hears this. Tears form in the corner of his eyes and he smiles brightly up at George.

" I love you so much, George. Please make love to me," Fundy cries. George brings his free hand to caress Fundy's wet cheek, wiping away the tears that are falling down.

" I love you, Fundy. You deserve the world." George kisses Fundy sweetly as he pushes in the first finger. Fundy is not a virgin, but with George everything feels like he's started all over again. He feels loved and cherished for once and he will never let it go. He will never let George go.

Their kiss is slow and sweet. Soft red lips move against Fundy's chapped pink ones and tongues intertwine as they both pant low moans. When George adds a second finger, Fundy's body jolts. George keeps a slow pace and Fundy can't stop his hand that trails down George's bicep to his forearm and finally his hand. Fundy plays with George's fingers while George scissors him open. After some more stretching a third finger is added and Fundy is already crying out in moans. When George finally pulls out his fingers, Fundy whines at him.

" George," George mimics again and Fundy huffs in frustration as he tries to kick his leg at George. He manages to catch it before Fundy can hit him and now they're playing tug of war with his own leg.

" Let go! I don't want to play, I want to fuck," Fundy whines out before letting his leg go limp in George's arms. George laughs loudly and finally lets Fundy's leg go as he stands between them.

" We're not going to fuck. We're going to make love." Another heart swell. George just can't stop being so adorable. He can't stop being the most loving and caring person Fundy has ever met. But Fundy can't say he hates it at all.

" Then make love to me, George. Spend every day with me and love me then too."

" If I didn't know any better, I'd say this is a marriage proposal," George jokes.

" Seeing how the wedding went, maybe not marriage yet. But maybe... Boyfriends?"

" Ask me again after," George teases and Fundy whines once again. He doesn't want to wait for an answer, he wants it now! He wants to know that George is his and that he will be there so he can protect him. He wants to know who he is making all of his inventions for. He wants to know if he'll be the one wearing the dress next time.

George finally pulls his own pants and boxers off and pours lube on his cock. Once he spreads it around he wipes his hands on his pants before living up his cock with Fundy's hole. The hand that was playing with George's finally laces his fingers with his.

" Are you ready?"

" Yes."

George slowly pushes in and the soft moan from Fundy gives him enough evidence to know it feels good. Fundy tightens his fingers around George's as he continues to slowly push in. George brings his free hand up to caress Fundy's cheek, his thumb trailing along the lines of dry tears. He never wants to see Fundy cry other than in times like this. Even so, it pains him to see tears prick the corners of his eyes. He will protect Fundy no matter what.

When George is all the way in, Fundy quietly whines for him to move. So he starts at a slow pace, just watching his cock go in and out of the beautiful boy below him.

" Kiss," Fundy moans out. George smiles before placing their lips together. The kiss is just as slow as his thrusts, but Fundy finds it so endearing. However, Fundy needs more. He wants George to claim him, make him his. So he thrusts his own hips up, asking for George to go faster. George gives in and fasteners his pace, little grunts escaping his lips with every thrust. Fundy is also moaning and mewling along. George removes his hand from Fundy's face and hooks it underneath his hips. Fundy's soft tail sways back and forth across it as he picks his hips up to give a different angel. A loud cry of pleasure tells George that he hit exactly where he wanted.

" G-George there! More, more!" George changes his thrust from a quick pace to a slow but harsh one. Every thrust is harsh and hits the same bundle of nerves every time. Fundy can see stars as he continues to cry and scream from the pleasure. Tears fall down his face and George tries to let go of Fundy's hand to wipe them, but Fundy's grip tightens and prevents him from doing so.

" I love you," Fundy sobs. He knows the crying is not just from the pleasure, but from the fact that George is here with him. George loves him. And George will never let him go.

" I love you too," George whispers. George goes back to his soft thrusts and Fundy can feel his belly tingle as his orgasm rises.

" Close, so close. Hold," Fundy cuts himself off with a moan. But George knows exactly what he wants as he drops his waist and instead wraps it behind Fundy's neck. He pulls Fundy into a kiss and Fundy uses his free hand to jerk himself. The one more hard thrust to his prostate and Fundy is cumming on both of them. George moans loudly as Fundy tightens around him.

" Cum inside," Fundy gasps. George gives a few more thrusts before he stills as he cums deep inside Fundy. George lays his chest against Fundy's as they both try to catch their breaths. After a few moments of breathing, George stands up and makes his way towards Fundy's bathroom. He comes back out with a warm, wet towel. Fundy closes his eyes as George begins to clean him off, leaving a trail of kisses across his body. Fundy only opens his eyes when George removes the blankets from underneath him.

" Hey," Fundy whines only for a warm massive blanket to be tossed on top of him. He must have passed out for a moment because when did George even have the time to put the blanket in the dryer. He doesn't think about it much as he cuddles into the blanket.

" Share you hog," George yells when he lays next to him in the bed, pulling the blanket towards him. Fundy groans, but when he feels George's warmth he complies and lets him wrap the blanket around both of them. George wraps his arms around Fundy while the ginger nuzzles his nose into George's neck.

" I think you have a question to ask me," George states. Fundy thinks for a moment before he realizes what George is talking about.

" George... Will you- will," Fundy stumbles over his words and he pushes his face even further into George's neck.

" Be my boyfriend?"

Soft lips kiss his forehead before a hand pushes his chin up to look at George's beautiful eyes. Another soft kiss lands on his lips and Fundy melts in his arms. When they pull away both of their smiles already told them the answer.

" I love you, Fundy. Of course I'll be your boyfriend."

" I love you too, George."


	2. Do You Really Love Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO! My friend really really liked the original story I posted for this one so they decided that they wanted to make a second chapter for it! They gave me permission to post it here and their username on here is Crane_reads! They are actually working on another George/Fundy fic! They worked really hard on this so I hope you enjoy!

The next morning Fundy wakes up to an empty bed, which after being with Dream, he is used to waking up alone. He looks around and tries to sit up, whimpering a bit from being sore because of the night prior. He notices that he's not in his own shirt. He smiles softly seeing that it's George's blue shirt. 

" Good morning, Beautiful."

Fundy’s ears perk up at hearing the voice. He looks up and sees George in one of Fundy's hoodies, standing at the doorway. Fundy blushes hearing the nickname.

" Good morning, Georgie. W-what are you doing?" Fundy asks yawning slightly after making a little yipping sound after. George giggles walking over to him and kisses his head softly.

" Well you were sleeping peacefully and I didn't really want to bother you so I got up and started making you some breakfast because I figured you would be hungry after last night." George says softly, helping Fundy up while smiling at the fox boy.

" Wait, you made breakfast?" Fundy asks softly, " Wait! You can cook!?" He laughs out softly punching the smaller male. George gasps and rolls his eyes, acting more offended.

  
  
  


" Yes I can cook. How do you think most people here haven't starved, Niki isn't the only person who can cook," The heterochromatic boy says as he prepares them both a plate. They both sit down and eat some of their breakfast, Fundy humming softly and his tail wagging. Both boys are thinking about how happy they are together, sitting peacefully and finishing their meals. 

Once both finish, Fundy starts cleaning up the mess they made. As he takes George's plate, he kisses his cheek but immediately licks the other boy and runs away, not letting the other catch him. George gasps standing up and chasing the fox into the kitchen. 

" Floris! Get back here!!" George yells tackling the fox down. He straddles the ginger male smiling wide at him. 

" Well, well, well, I've seem to have caught myself a wildfox," George says getting really close to Fundys face. 

Being caught off guard, Fundy stutters out " Ge-george wh-what are you doing??" He blushes, looking up at him. 

" Well I was licked by my boyfriend, who proceeded to run away from me," He says tracing a finger from Fundys jawline to the bottom of the shirt, " So I've decided to pin him down," He says kissing at his jawline moving to his ear whispering softly, " and tease him."

That last bit sends shivers down Fundy’s spine. " Ge-George" he whimpers softly. George's hand travels under Fundys shirt exploring the gingers chest. George leans up and kisses Fundy deeply as his free hand makes its way to Fundy’s nipple and pinches it gently. Fundy whimpers and moans into the kiss. 

As both boys are on the floor, there comes a loud and aggressive knock at Fundy’s door. Fundy pushes George off for a moment, startled. Another knock comes at the door louder than the last. Fundy looks at George softly, both boys get up and leave the kitchen. George decides to go take a shower. 

Fundy walks to the door, opening it and peeking his head out. " H-hello?" 

" What the fuck, Fundy." The person who was knocking is found to be sapnap and he looked pissed. 

" I- uh, Hi Sapnap?" Fundy questions, his ears dropping and his tail going between his legs. 

Sapnap pushes the door open, seeing Fundy in George's shirt and boxers. " You decide on the fucking wedding day to say no. To walk out." He yells looking the other male up and down. " Oh I see. You ran off with George. You ran off and have now slept with him. Dreams best fucking friend." Sapnap snaps, stepping closer to Fundy. 

" Dream never loved me, Sapnap. George loves me. So I went with my heart and went with the man who actually loves me." Fundy says, stepping back away from Sapnap. 

" Really? Do you think George loves you?" Sapnap laughs out stepping closer to the fox boy. " You think he loves you? You really think he'd leave his best friend to be with some fox slut." 

Those words feel like venom to Fundy. He hasn't heard that word since the beginning of his and Dream’s relationship. Dream had called fundy that for some time. 

" Yea, George is probably just sleeping with you because Dream won't. You're such a pushover," Sapnap continues to practically push Fundy against a wall. " Look at you, practically bending at my will." He says, very close to Fundys face. 

Fundy whimpers out, "S-sapnap g-get off me!" He attempts to yell out pushing Sap away. 

At this time George finally gets out of the shower. He is getting dressed in his jeans when he hears a crash. He bolts out of Fundy’s room to see Fundy on the floor and Sapnap looming above him. 

" SAPNAP WHAT THE HELL!!" he yells, pushing the arsonist away from fundy. " Fundy, Floris are you okay?" He asks, attempting to help the ginger up. 

Fundy pushes him away. " Don't touch me, and don't say that name." He yelps out, standing up. 

" Have fun with your 'relationship' Fundy." Sapnap says with a wink as he leaves the house. Knowing what he’s done will fuck with fundy. 

" What did Sapnap say to you Fundy?" 

" Nothing" 

" No Fundy, what did he say? I know he said something that hurt you, please tell me." George asks genuinely, offering a hand out to Fundy for comfort. " I really do care about you fundy." 

" But do you. Do you love me? If so, why did you only just tell me yesterday, before the wedding?” George stays silent and before he can open his mouth to speak, Fundy already assumes the worst. “ You don't. He’s right your just fucking using me. Why would you leave your best friends for some dumb fox slut like me." Fundy says, going off and not taking George's hand. His thoughts start overflowing his head. 

George hugs him gently from behind, stopping the fox in his tracks. “ No Floris. I truly do love you. I would abandon everyone if it means you're happy. And what Dream was doing was fucked up," He says, rubbing Fundy’s back softly up and down. " And your not a a dumb fox slut. You're an amazing beautiful smart fox. Your contraptions are amazing along with your coding. Your smile and your laugh both warm my heart up. And damn your style, you’re just so beautiful Floris."

The two sit there for a moment before Fundy finally gives into the hug. He starts crying softly. George picks Fundy up and takes him into the room. He holds him and starts humming softly. 

" Floris, I really do love you." 

" George...I-I love you too," Fundy says softly, George wipes away Fundy’s tears softly. He kisses Fundy’s cheeks softly. 

" I promise I won't hurt you or let them hurt you or your family again," He says gently, playing with Fundy’s hair. Fundy smiles nuzzling into George and falling asleep while George continues to hum a soft tune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any ideas for future stories I'd love to hear them! I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> I MANAGED TO WRITE A STORY WITHOUT ANGST!!!! Anyways I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
